


Shu brainrot go brrrr

by 3AMCappuccino



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I also don't know how this works, This is like my first fanfiction please go light on me, Tsundere Shu, admit your feelings dammit, the valk event has me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3AMCappuccino/pseuds/3AMCappuccino
Summary: Shu Itsuki called you to the handicraft club room.
Relationships: Anzu/Itsuki Shuu, Ensemble Stars! Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Shu brainrot go brrrr

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one Shu fic but like only one part I guess??? Can’t remember rn all Shu fanfic are like melting into one read too much ugh  
> I may have gotten carried away writing this brain rot does things to you.  
> Wrote this at midnight, did edit a bit in the morning. There might be some inconsistencies because of it, I tried lol  
> Stan Valkyrie

A single simple message on your phone. A message from Itsuki, Itsuki Shu. The message simply said to meet him in the handicraft club room. You had questioned him about it but he only gave back a snappy response. So you decided to go to the handicrafts room, even if you were a bit busy, knowing that if you didn’t, Shu might not talk to you for a long while.

“You’re finally here, how long did you think I was gonna wait for you to come!?”  
Shu had snapped at you the moment you opened the door to the handicraft club room.  
“How did you know I was gonna come, when I told you I was busy today?”  
You had retorted back.  
There was a long pause before Shu had decided to start speaking.  
“I called you here so that you try this on.”  
He got up from his seat to undress one of the mannequins. He was removing the many accessories and finally a very elegant frilly dress, and passed it to you in the order he had removed them.  
“If you need help don’t hesitate to ask.”  
Shu simply said before facing away and walking to where Mademoiselle was sitting to be sure she was perfect. 

You blinked, all had happened so fast. But you complied as you had agreed one week prior to help Shu make clothes for more feminine bodies. You started to undress and slipped on the dress. The back was hard to tie up as it was a back corset. 

You heard a sigh coming from behind you.

“I knew you would struggle with something like this. Here, let me help.”  
You felt warmth on your back with what you presumed to be Shu’s hands.  
You didn’t question as to how Shu appeared when you were mentally crying for help. His skilled hands slowly tied up the corset.  
“Turn around.”  
You turned around by his command, as he hummed in acknowledgment.  
“Pass me the accessories.”  
Slowly you were getting dressed up in what Shu had made you. As he stared at you, you assumed he thought it wasn’t enough as he started doing your hair and lightly putting on some makeup that he had on hand. 

Finally, he stepped away from you. To say you felt dolled up was an understatement, as even with very light makeup, the expensive feel of the clothes made you feel as if you weren’t yourself. The intense stare Shu was giving you didn’t help either. 

He got close again and started lightly patting down parts of the dress and fixing the placement of some accessories.  
Was it not good enough?  
Was there something wrong?  
The more he stared at you the more you felt self-conscious. You blushed out of embarrassment.

“Is there something wrong, Itsuki-san?”, you quietly whispered. It was supposed to be louder but the tension of Shu’s stare made it that suddenly you were too shy to say anything louder. He had turned you around to face a mirror that was behind you.  
“What do you think?”, he had asked. It wasn’t in his normal tone of voice, he was speaking much softer. His hands flatten down some fabric on your waist and stayed there to what you supposed was to keep the fabric down. Though the action did invoke a blush from you as his hands settled themselves on your waist. 

“I-”, you had started, but words wouldn’t come out.  
“I’ll repeat my question. What do you think?”  
He said it a bit louder this time but the soft undertone was still there.  
“It’s lovely Itsuki-san.”

You had finally responded. Shu had smiled at that comment, a prideful smile. Now he was more like himself.

“Good.”

A single word was what came out of his mouth, but it was enough reassurance coming from him. 

“Don’t do anything, stay there.”

He left as you looked at him in confusion, but you obeyed as you stayed standing there. You looked at yourself in the mirror again. It really was wonderful. The clothes, the skill, the time and effort that went into the outfit. The passion that Shu had with making all the outfits, the passion he had for Valkyrie. It was amazing just how good Shu was at what he did.

As you were looking at yourself in the mirror, you failed to realize Shu walking behind you. He stood beside you with one of his arms holding Mademoiselle. Both Mademoiselle and Shu were wearing something similar to your attire. You realized how all three of you matched. You thought of asking Shu about it, but thought that he wouldn’t give a straight answer or even an answer at all. So you had asked Mademoiselle instead.

“Mademoiselle?”, you started. “We are all matching, are we not? Why do you think that is?”  
You had asked the doll or, well, lady.

“Shu-kun had a strike of inspiration! He taught that maybe he could make a group outfit and made an outfit for all of us. Don’t you think we look beautiful, (y/n)-chan?”, Mademoiselle responded.  
“Why do you think he made an outfit for me, and not for Kagehira-kun? It would make more sense to make an outfit for Valkyrie, no?”

When you finished your sentence, Shu had stiffened. You didn’t have time to question before Mademoiselle started to speak again.  
“Shu-kun has taken a liking to you, (y/n)-chan”, Mademoiselle said softly.  
“Mademoiselle don’t be so crude!” , Shu had told Mademoiselle.  
“I’m only telling the truth. If I didn’t say it, no one would.”  
Mademoiselle said. Shu was now blushing at what just transpired. This wasn’t like other times where he bickered over having a liking to you. This time you were here.

“Itsuki-san, is this true?”  
You blushed slightly when saying that. Was Mademoiselle talking romantically, was Shu interested romantically? Sure, technically any relations with an idol are not advised, but maybe this could be an exception. If he was thinking romantically, he must have thought of the consequences. But what if you were wrong and Mademoiselle was meaning friendships wise. You were definitely overthinking this.  
“Call me Shu.”  
Your thoughts were interrupted by Shu finally speaking.  
“Shu?”  
He didn’t respond. Instead, he looked away embarrassed and quite flustered. That was enough of an answer. He had found you close enough to let you call him by his first name. That must mean something. You both stood there, completely still, waiting for the other to talk.  
Finally, Shu had moved and settled Mademoiselle down on a nearby table. Then he approached you rather hesitantly as if testing the waters, very unlike himself. Finally, he approached you fully at arms distance, then extended his arm.

“May I have this dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> The new Valkyrie event has me so soft ahhhh.  
> I love them so much it's unreal, 10/10 would die for them.  
> Hope you enjoy this fanfic even tho I'm such a noob lol.  
> Current mood is Shu so that's that.  
> hnnnnn


End file.
